Cling or The Prank
by TigerK
Summary: A potion brings a lonely Harry and a longing Draco closer together. Warning: Slash, If you no likie the slash, you no readie.
1. Prolog

Title?

Rating: PG-13 (bound to be R with my hentai mind)

Pairings: Harry/Draco, a tiny hint of HG/RW

Summary: A potion makes a lonely Harry and a longing Draco move closer together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to the superior writing prowess of J.K. Rowling and the marketing skills of Warner Bros.

Prolog:

Fred watched as his brother mixed the ingredients into the potion. "George...what are you up to?"

"Making a simple little potion for a devious little prank." George answered smiling craftily. This peeked Fred's interest.

"Do tell! What does this potion do?" he asked leaning forward.

"This potion," George said with a flourish "will make two of the greatest rivals fall in love."

Fred smiled as he asked "And who are we gonna use it on dear brother?"

"None other than our friend Harry Potter."

Fred's smile twisted into an evil grin as he crossed the room and patted his twin on the back.

"You know, you are absolutely brilliant!"

George grinned and replied "Tell me something I _don't _know."

Both twins began to whisper conspiraly about the prank that would change their friends life forever.


	2. Lonely Harry

Harry sighed as he sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione had hooked up over the summer. Harry was happy for them of course but as he looked around it seemed everybody had some one but him. Seamus had Dean, they were feeding each other breakfast. Ginny was staring googly-eyed at Neville who was making googly eyes back. Even Collin Creevey had some one, Harry noted, as the boy ran into the Hall looking quite flustered and a little red in the face, and not soon after a calm and satisfied-looking Blasie strolled in and sat at his house's table.

_So alone, so alone._ Harry thought melodramatically as he looked down at his fried egg. He lazily took a bite and looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. A certain blonde, Draco Malfoy to be exact, was staring at him. It was not malice filled stare mind you, but a stare filled with unspoken curiosity. Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde only to get his trade mark smirk and with that Draco returned to his breakfast. With another sigh Harry returned to his.

Though many people believed that Harry hated Draco it was quite the opposite. Harry had a crush on the steel eyed Slytherin, ever since fourth year. But who was he kidding? Draco hated his guts and especially now since he defeated Voldermort and sent his father to Azkaban. Not only that but his friends, whom he loved dearly, would probably hate him for life. Harry forced a smile on his face as his two friends entered the hall hand in hand.


	3. Confused Draco

A/N: You guys are the best! This was my first story on and I hope this chapter is long enough for your liking.

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did I'd have alot of slash going on!

**brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr**

Draco couldn't figure it out. Why was he concered that Potter looked so lonely? He looked over at the boy who dismally stared at his fried egg before taking a bite.

_What's up with Potter?_ he wondered. Suddenly Potter was looking strait at him, raising an eyebrow. Smirking at him, Draco returned reluctantly to his breakfast a piece of dried toast and some bacon.

_Damn it...he saw me._

"Drakie!"

Draco winced. Pansy, he'd been trying to avoid her all morning. Can't that girl take a hint? Draco turned towards the girl as she latched onto his arm.

"Pansy. Let go."

Pansy giggled "Drakie you said 'You know you only say mean things because you love me!' "

" I said 'I only say mean things because I _loathe_ you.' Now get off! " Draco growled as he shook the girl free of his arm.

"Oh Drakie you're so funny!" she giggled and began eating her breakfast.

Draco stood and, after carefully straitening his robes, walked out of the Hall. He had Care of Magical Creatures with the Griffendors and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to tease the Golden Trio.

"All right class," began Hagrid "To day we're studin' Ki-Rin."

The class looked into the paddock where four of the creatures stood. They had the lean bodies of stags, a curly mane of hair around their necks, a pink horn and hooves.

"Now does anyone know who the cousins of the Ki-Rin are?" asked Hagrid. One hand was raised and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"Ki-Rin are the cousins of Unicorns and are found in the Highlands of Japan and China." Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes; honestly did that girl read the entire Magical Creatures textbook? (A/N: Yes.)

"Very good Hermione, ten points to Griffendor. You may enter the paddock and try to pet them." Hagrid said enthusiastically and opened the gate. Several students cautiously approached the creatures. One of them gently began to pet the Ki-Rin, who just stood there grazing peacefully. Draco sniffed and leaned on the fence, he could not be bothered to pet the horse-like creatures. He glanced over at Potter, The-Boy-who-lived was rubbing his head as though he had a headache.

Draco watched as the boy tried to clear his head then Potter looked at him. Before Draco could utter a smarmy remark Potter launched himself at Draco and...glomped him. Draco squirmed and tried to extricate himself from the vice like grip of Harry's arms. Once freed Potter ran after him again. Draco, in turn walked swiftly away and over to his best friend, Blasie.

"Blasie!" Draco whispered to the dark haired Slytherin.

"Oh hello Draco. What's wrong?" Blasie asked as the Blonde approached.

"Potter glomped me!" Draco hissed indignantly.

"I knew Harry liked you!" Blasie said triumphantly.

"Since when did you call Potter Harry, Blasie?" Draco questioned.

"Since last year," Blasie said then smirked "here comes your friend."

"What?" Draco said as he looked over his shoulder and saw Harry coming towards him. Draco walked behind Blasie and Potter followed.

"Blasie! Help me!" Draco commanded.

"Oh no leave me out of this." Blasie chuckled and ducked out from between the two.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period much to Draco's delight. Picking up his things, he quickly ran to the castle. Potter close behind him.

**hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp**

Harry's P.O.V

Why was my love avoiding me? What'd I do? I guess I'll just have to pounce the little cutie and ask him!

Please Read & Review!


	4. Sneaky Hermione & Smirking Serveus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own some pretty hentai pictures of Draco/Harry!

A/n: Okay. To Slash-Lover a glomp is a cross between a tackle and a bear hug. In the wrong hands it can be pretty dangerous...and painful. Anywho, read and review!

* * *

Draco rounded a corner and leaned against the wall, finally he'd lost him! Potter was crazy, hugging him like that in the middle of class. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath and regain his poise, Draco calmly walked down the hallway to his favorite class Potions. A feeling of being watched enveloped him and he turned around and was tackle-hugged by none other than Harry Potter.

"Damn it Potter, let go of me!" Draco growled glaring hard at the raven-haired Griffendor, who was nuzzling his chest. Just then the rest of the Golden Trio appeared.

"Malfoy! What have you done to Harry!" Ron snarled after getting over his initial shock.

"I didn't do a bloody thing Weasely now get Scar-head off me!" Draco said glaring at the red -head angrily.

"Actually he looks pretty comfortable." Hermione commented a small smile on her face.

"What!" both Ron and Draco snapped.

"You heard me," Hermione said simply "come Ron or we'll be late for Potions."

"But what about Harry?" asked Ron looking at his best friend.

"He'll be fine." Hermione assured as she took her boyfriends hand and lead him down the hall. Ron looked at his girlfriend suspiciously.

"Is there something you know about Harry that I don't?" he asked.

"A lot." she said with a grin "but don't you worry your pretty little head over it."

Ron sighed "If you say so 'Mione, if you say so."

* * *

Draco had managed to get to class, ten minutes later.

"Mr. Malfoy how good of you to join us." drawled Snape. Draco glared at his godfather and looked at Harry who was still latched onto his torso. Snape choose this time to ask.

"Why has Potter attached himself to you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't know Professor." Draco seethed tensing when Harry squeezed him lovingly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind stepping into my office?"

Draco waddled into Snape's office and sat down. Immediately, Harry straddled his lap and nuzzled his cheek into Draco's chest.

"Draco," Snape began "Do you know why Potter is acting like this?"

"I don't know Sev." Draco snapped, his hand unconsciously stroking Harry's hair "Could you get him off?"

"It seems you don't want him off.." Serveus said smirk crawling onto his face.

"What?" Draco said and looked down, flushing slightly he stilled his hand and sat it at his side. Harry made a small noise of discomfort and looked up at Draco with sleepy green eyes.

Draco resisted the urge to say 'awww' and looked at his smirking godfather.

"Well Draco, it looks like Potter will let go on his own good time."

"I can't go through class like this!" Draco almost yelled, almost a Malfoy does not yell.

"Fine I shall give you this one-day pass but you will have to do an essay on Taint resistant potions."

"Yes sir." Draco muttered and stood up. Walking awkwardly out the door.

Serveus smirk remained as he whispered "I only hope you realize your little crush on Potter before the potion wears off."

* * *

A/n: Points to those who figure out who drugged Harry's breakfast! 


	5. Snuggling Harry & a not so annoyed Draco

Draco sat in his prefect room trying to do his Potions essay with no luck. Potter was still cuddling him, curled up in his lap like a contented cat. Draco had to admit it was pretty comforting to have Potter's warm weight resting against him, it felt natural like it was meant to be (A/n: Darn cliches! You try to avoid them and yet they come right back.). Draco shook his head at the thought, him and Potter together? That was just about as possible as McGonagall french kissing Dumbledore, which caused a very nasty picture to form in Draco's mind and it nearly made him gag.

A shaggy head gently nudged his chest. Looking down, Draco saw two huge, emerald, puppy dog eyes. Resisting the urge to say 'cute' again, Draco narrowed his eyes lightly at Harry.

"What is it Potter?" he snarled with less conviction that he would have liked. "I'm trying to work on my potions ess-!" Draco never finished his sentance because Potter had gently pressed his lips to his. As soon as the chaste kiss had ended, Draco wanted more not only that but he wanted to taste Potter, to make him cry out his name in ecstacy, writing and moaning to the very end, he wanted to hold and hug him without the potion's aid. Blinking at the erotic images that entered his overly sensitized head (WAY too many hormones.), Draco stared at Potter, who was looking back up at him with a sexy half-lidded and satited look.

"Potter-"

"Harry."

Draco blinked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"My name is Harry, Draco. I think you should use it."

Giving the still satited looking Po-Harry a strange look he countered.

"I've always used Potter we we've fought."

"Well we aren't exactly fighting now, are we?" purred Harry, shifting back into contented cat mode again leaving Draco stumped. He thought he had sorted out his feelings for the Raven-haired boy a long time ago. During first year the boy had refused his generous offer of his friendship, and been sorted into Gryffindor. And of course he'd thought all Gryffindor were unkempt, stupid, reckless idiots. And he still thinks that...doesn't he? With a weary sigh, Draco looked down at Harry who had by this time had nodded off. Harry looked completely innocent in his sleep which brought a rare smile to Draco's face. Gently petting Harry's hair Draco returned to his essay but all he could think about was the Sleeping Harry and the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Ah me! A sweet and fluffly chapter for the fans. Sorry 'bout the cliches thought. Now on to the points. 40 for the correct answer

For those of you who guessed the painfully obvious Fred and George: 10 points

For those who guessed Hermione: 5 points

For those who guessed Snape: 5 points

For those who guessed Fred, George and Hermione: 0 points

And here's the hint: There were 4 people envoled, obviously Fred & George, but who are the others?

Remember Duckies! Read and Review!


End file.
